Andy Bernard
Andrew "Andy" Baines Bernard is a fictional character played by Ed Helms in the television series, The Office. He was a Salesman at Dunder Mifflin/Sabre until being promoted to Regional Manger, starting with Season 8. He was fired after Nellie stole his job causing Andy to react violently, but wins his job back after convincing David Wallace to buy out Dunder-Mifflin/Sabre re-instate him as manager. He quits his job to go to be an actor and eventually gets on his alm-mater's (Cornell University) Admissions Department. The Nard DogEdit When first introduced, it was revealed that Andy had issues with anger management. *In Gay Witch Hunt, he shouts and angrily kicks a wastepaper basket when he discovers that someone has placed his calculator in Jell-O. *In The Return, he punches a hole in a wall out of frustration when Jim hides his cell phone. This results in Andy being sent to anger management training. *In Sex Ed Andy believes that Erin and Gabe may be sexually active. Andy is mocked by his coworkers (Most noticeably Meredith who called him Pencil Dick) and throws a box of pizza at a wall and storms off. *In Angry Andy Andy punches a hole in the same wall as in The Return. Andy grew up in a life of privilege and often fails to comprehend how less wealthy people live. *He frequently mentions that he went to Cornell University (see Andy Bernard's academic career). *"Like everybody," he hated golf lessons as a child and hung out at the sailing club instead (Job Fair). *He tries to gain sympathy for personal reasons in the episode Andy's Ancestry and suggests to Darryl that he says that he lived in an apartment as a child. Season 3 Edit Andy is introduced in the Season 3 premiere, "Gay Witch Hunt", as a co-worker of Jim's at the Stamford branch. In the same episode he calls Jim "Big Tuna," in reference to Jim bringing a tuna sandwich on his first day at Stamford. He also reacts violently to being on the receiving end of Jim's practical joke. In fact all of Jim's future tuna related nicknames such as but not limited to "Big Tuna" or just "Tuna" where coined by Andy and stemmed from this. He is heavily obsessed with Call of Duty, and once remarked to Jim that he is "gonna kill Jim for real" for using sniper rifles ("The Coup", Season 3 Episode 3) on a close range shooting map. When Andy transferred to the Scranton Branch, he told Jim that he found Pam attractive, which caused Jim to play a practical joke on Pam and tell Andy many things that were the opposite of what Pam finds to be attractive in a man ("The Convict", Season 3 Episode 9). When Jim and Pam play a practical joke and hide Andy's cell phone in the ceiling tiles, he becomes extremely aggravated and punches a hole in the wall, for which he is sent to anger management counseling ("The Return", Season 3 Episode 13). Season 4Edit After Karen leaves, Andy is the only member of the Stamford branch (excluding Jim) that remains in Scranton. In the Season 4 premiere, "Fun Run", it is revealed that Andy has extremely sensitive nipples that are prone to chafing ("I'm petrified of nipple chafing. Once it starts it is a vicious cycle. If you have sensitive nipples, they chafe, so they become more sensitive, so they chafe more."). Andy, who is interested in Angela, decides to ask her out on a date, and while she continues to turn him down, he remains determined. At one point, he gives her a cat that he found outside, which prompts her to finally say yes ("Money" Season 4 Episode 4). Prior to "Did I Stutter?", Andy drove a Nissan ExTerra, but then sold it to Dwight. Dwight then sold the car on e-Bay for a profit. In Goodbye, Toby he proposes to Angela, who replies with an unpleasant, "Okay." Season 5 Edit Andy is constantly making wedding plans at work, completely unaware that Angela is having an affair with Dwight. When Michael tells him this in "The Duel", Andy challenges Dwight to a duel, which he wins by pinning Dwight to a hedge with his car. However, both figure out that Angela has been sleeping with both men and are mortified. After that, they both break up with Angela for cheating on them. Season 6 Edit He has spent almost every episode so far trying to impress Erin, the new receptionist. He succeeded in "The Delivery", though in the episode "Secretary's Day", Erin finds out from Michael that Andy was engaged to Angela which Andy had never told her, so they ended up breaking up. In Gossip after Michael spread the rumor that Andy was gay, he started to believe he actually was and went to Oscar for help. Andy becomes the first Dunder Mifflin/Sabre employee to learn the printers they sell can catch on fire (The Chump). He is also the first to be suspected of leaking the story to the press, which he vehemently denies (The Whistleblower). However, it is revealed he is one of least four others who leaked the story, though he remains the only one blamed. Season 8Edit While on the elevator ride up, Andy insists that Dwight go ahead of him however Dwight does likewise. It is then revealed that Andy was given the manager position after Robert California became CEO. He tells the cameras that he felt Dwight felt resentment toward him so he hired Dwight to be second in command. A planking Kelly up on Andy's cabinet tells him that it was a smart move to which an annoyed Andy mutters "this has got to stop". He tasks Dwight with going around and stopping plankers. Andy is later confronted by Jim and Pam when they find a page in Robert's notebook with all their names on a list. Andy tries to persuade them that it is nothing bad at all and goes to prove it by asking Robert directly. Robert seems annoyed by the fact that it was photocopied and distributed to which Andy gets nervous. Robert tells Andy that he "sketches words" in his notebook however as he tells Andy this, he switches Andy's name from one side to the other causing Andy to panic even more. Andy later holds a meeting to see if anyone can figure out what the list could mean. Andy is later left in the office with all the other people on the right side of the list and Andy tries to cheer them up by holding a pizza party however no one seems interested. Andy later comforts a crying Pam as she is paranoid that she is going to get fired. Andy later asks Robert if this is true and Robert confirms in front of the whole office that the people on the left side were "winners" and the right side people "losers" to him. Andy however refuses to accept this and tells Robert he will make him a new list and he places everyone (except for Gabe) on the winner's side telling a positive quality about them as he does each one. He then regains the ability for there to be a half day before Columbus day weekend from Robert. Everyone realizes that Andy is genuinely trying to be a good manager and everyone encourages his good work as they all leave (The List). Season 9Edit Andy is still the Regional Manager at Dunder Mifflin Scranton, but he has returned from going on a camping trip. He learned activities such as slacklining and survival skills. He insures that he will be a total "bitch" to Nellie Bertram. Andy attends Pam's chore wheel meeting. Andy finds out that his family has gone broke, and that his dad has left. Andy is forced to sell the family boat to provide for the family. He sells it to someone in the Bahamas, and decides to sail it there because sailing the family boat has always been his lifelong dream. He takes three months off of work to sail the boat and everyone resents him, because he gets praised from David Wallace for great performance (because he lied to David). David eventually finds out, but Andy does not get fired. Erin dumps Andy for Pete whom she started seeing while Andy was on the boat. Andy is very upset, and he tries many methods to break them up, but he is unsuccessful. In the episode "Livin' the Dream", Andy decides to pursue stardom by quitting his job at Dunder Mifflin. Intending to eliminate his current job as a fallback, he asks Toby to enter falsified information into his employment record. After Toby refuses, Andy tries to grope him. He then intentionally loses the White Pages account before starting an argument with David Wallace. After Wallace becomes enraged and finally fires him, Andy tops it off by defecating on Wallace's new car. Andy goes to A.A.R.M. for an acting career. Recurring jokesEdit *Andy went to Cornell and is smug about it. For more details, see Andy Bernard's academic career. *Andy has a wide range of musical talent, which showcases Ed Helms' real life musical talent. Dwight often makes fun of him because of this. ***Andy frequently breaks into a cappella. ***In "The Convict", Andy plays "The Rainbow Connection" on the banjo in a "sexy, high falsetto voice" in an attempt to woo Pam. ***In "Back From Vacation", Andy plays Michael's steel drum.***In "Launch Party", Andy, with his Cornell buddies singing harmonies via speakerphone, serenades Angela with a rendition of ABBA's "Take a Chance on Me" ***In "Moroccan Christmas", Andy teaches himself to play a sitar. ***In "Michael Scott Paper Company", Andy, playing a banjo, breaks into a musical duel rendition of "Country Roads" with Dwight to compete for Erin's interest. ***In "Cafe Disco", Andy engages in a talented dance-off with Kelly. ***In "Crime Aid", Dwight calls Andy a "singing buffoon". Also, for the Roast of Michael Scott, Andy sings "What I Hate About You". ***In "The Duel", Dwight imitates Andy's singing by yelling "lalalalala" in his face. ***In "Niagara", Andy has a dance off with Meredith, but unfortunately tears his scrotum on his car keys while attempting a split. *Angela defaces Andy's car. **In a deleted scene from "Safety Training", Angela calmly walks around Andy's new car and scratches it with her key. **In "Dinner Party", Angela smashes her ice cream cone against the side of Andy's car in disgust. *Andy consistently dresses in a "preppy" style, with khaki pants, matching striped or patterned neckties and shirts in bold colors. In Women's Appreciation, Dwight calls Andy a "preppy freak." Notable fashion choices include: **In "Traveling Salesmen", Andy wears a navy blue Nantucket rope bracelet. **In "Beach Games", Andy wears J.Crew Madras shorts. **In "Chair Model", Andy wears green socks to match his green necktie. **In "New Leads", Andy wears red pants. **Throughout a number of episodes, Andy dons bow-ties in various colors. *Andy tries, but invariably fails, to impress Erin: **In "Murder", during a murder-mystery type game, Andy asks out Erin while seemingly in character. This leads to confusion, so Andy backs off. **In "Secret Santa", Andy requests Erin for secret Santa and gives her the Twelve Days of Christmas. This backfires when Erin shows up with a scratch on her face and tales of a bird massacre by her cat. However, he appears to succeed at the end when he brings in the twelve drummers drumming. TriviaEdit *According to the flyer in "Did I Stutter?", Andy's office extension is 1022. *Andy prefers Drew when he returns from anger management. *The writers created the Web site AngelaAndy.com in the character of Andy Bernard as he prepared for his impending wedding to Angela. The site was periodically updated during the course of Season 5. *It was shown that, in a deleted scene from "The Convict", Andy was a model and actor as a baby, but "didn't want to make a career out of it", despite having done so. *It was revealed in "Shareholder Meeting" that he received a 1220 on the SAT. *In a deleted scene from "Branch Wars", Andy reveals that he was originally wait-listed at Cornell and that his father donated a building to get him in. *Andy was originally named Walter Jr. by his parents, but was then renamed Andrew at the age of 6, his parents believing that his younger brother better exemplified the Walter Jr. name. **Another bit of trivia, the writers made a continuity error about Andy's father; in "Goodbye, Toby", Andy introduces his father as Andrew Bernard. Presumably they forgot about this when they later named him Walter for the purposes of the joke. *Andy has a sister. He mentions that his kilt in "St. Patrick's Day" was originally his sister's field hockey skirt. *In the same episode, "St. Patrick's Day", In an talking-head interview about his upcoming first date with Erin, it is hinted that he enjoys the show "How I Met Your Mother", when he says his first date with her has to be perfect, because that is the date that his supposedly future children will want to hear. *Andy has a tattoo of a dog with the word "Nard" on it on his bottom. (The Incentive) *After Michael left, Andy took over as the regional manager of the Scranton branch. *Darryl reveals that Andy's nickname in the warehouse was "Dick Head". *Andy took women's studies at Cornell and wrote a companion to The Vagina Monologues called The Penis Apologies. (The Inner Circle) *Andy graduated from Cornell in 1995. This would place his year of birth at 1973. *In the season 6 episode 'Secretary's Day' Andy says that if it weren't for secretaries he would not have a step-mother. QuotesEdit *"Big Tuna is a super ambitious guy, you know? Cut your throat to get ahead kind of guy, but I mean I'm not threatened by him. I went to Cornell, you ever heard of it? (laughs) I graduated in four years. I never studied once. I was drunk the whole time, and I sang in the acappella group, 'Here Comes Treble.'" ("Gay Witch Hunt" Season 3 Episode 1) *"OK. Who put my calculator in Jell-O? Good one. But uh, seriously, guys who did this? Seriously guys, who did this? I need to know who put my calculator in Jell-O, or I'm gonna lose my freaking mind!" ("Gay Witch Hunt" Season 3 Episode 1) *"And I'm also sorry that a lot of people here for some reason think it's funny to steal someone's personal property and hide it from them. Here's a little newsflash! It's not funny! In fact, it's pretty freakin' unfunny! Oh, my God!" ("The Return" Season 3 Episode 13) *"Not only is Erin really sweet and cute... she smells like my mom." ("Niagara" Season 6 Episode 4) *"Oh, it is on like the prawn who yawns at dawn." ("Cafe Disco") *"We trade on the New-York Stock Exchange, ever heard of it? It's in New-York" *"Name repetition, personality mirroring, and positive reinforcement." *"I just need one motherf*cking delicious moment!" ("Free Family Portrait Studio") *"Gotta burn those boats. So I need you to put down that I was fired for theft and/or groping weiners." FamilyEdit *Walter Bernard Sr.- Father *Ellen Dorset Bernard- Mother *Walter Bernard Jr.- Brother *Howard Bernard- Paternal Grandfather (silenced whistle blowers) *Elizabeth Clark- Paternal Grandmother (slept with JFK, did not fornicate, merely slept) *Jonathan Dorest- Maternal Grandfather (Founded Connecticut Communist Party) *Catherine Potter- Maternal Grandmother (Typist, world record holder for one handed typist) *Walter Bernard- Paternal Great- Grandfather *Patricia Coffee- Paternal Great- Grandmother (Passenger on HMS Titanic) *Charles Dorset- Maternal Great- Grandfather (Lost run for Senate 3 times in a row) *Jane Plum- Maternal Great- Grandmother AppearancesEdit Andy has appeared and had lines in every episode since the character's introduction in Gay Witch Hunt with the following exceptions: *''The Convention'' - did not appear *''Ben Franklin'' through Cocktails - did not appear (character was in anger management training) *''The Deposition'' - speaks only in a deleted scene *"Blood Drive"- mentioned only *The Target- mentioned only *Lice- did not appear *Suit Warehouse- mentioned only *Customer Loyalty- mentioned only Relationship with other Employees Edit *Dwight- Since the closure of the Stamford Branch, Andy and Dwight have had strained relations for some time, stemming from attempts to appease Michael and date Angela. Some time later, both have somewhat became closer and cooperative with each other, but still consider each other rivals. *Angela- Before Erin arrives, Andy is attracted to Angela, which angers Dwight. He originally proposes to her, but after realizing that Angela has been sleeping with both Dwight and him, he becomes furious and cancels the planned wedding. Since then, Angela and Andy have stayed away from each other. *Erin- Andy is greatly attracted to Erin and often attempts to surprise her and go all out, only to sometimes backfire. Andy shows his love with his presents in Secret Santa. *Jim- Jim is the first employee to meet Andy and at times is unaware of the pranks Jim pulls on him. He always referred to Jim as "Big Tuna" and keeps a close relationship with him. At times, however, both get annoyed with each other's antics. *Michael- Like Dwight, Andy is very close to him, only Michael does not cherish the relationship as much. Previously, Michael was severely annoyed with Andy's attempts to please him, resulting in Andy to punch a hole in the wall and going off to anger management. Eventually, Michael becomes somewhat friendly with Andy, but still sees Dwight closer. See alsoEdit *Andy Bernard's academic career Mentioned InEdit *''Cocktails, though not by name. Karen says, "There is one employee in anger management." *Blood Drive, by Oscar. *The Target, by Pete. *Suit Warehouse, by Pam. *Customer Loyalty, ''by Nellie.